Cartons or containers of cardboard, paperboard, or fiberboard are one of the most common mechanisms for the transportation of goods, providing relatively secure and inexpensive packaging for goods during transport. Many different goods--for example, tubes of textured yarn--are packaged in deep containers. The containers are deep enough so that it is difficult to remove the packaged goods, such as yarn tubes, that are on the bottom of the container, such goods not being within easy reach of a worker bending over a side panel of the container. While packaging of deep containers is relatively simply since special tilt tables or related devices are utilized at the packaging site, such special devices are rarely available where the goods are to be unpacked.
There have been many systems proposed in the prior art to facilitate unpacking of the bottoms of deep cartons. Some prior art proposals provide angled score lines extending from the top of the carton to a mid-point of the carton, in one of the side panels, to facilitate access to the bottom of the container through that side panel. Oftentimes, a slit is defined in the carton bisecting the angled score lines, and extending from the top of the carton to the intersection of the score lines. According to another proposal, one of the side panels is formed with a flap portion, having sides that are detached from the rest of the panel, and spaced from the corners of the carton. Typically, tape is used to hold the edges of the flap--which extend all the way up to the top of the carton--in place until access to the bottom of the carton is needed, at which time the tape is removed and the flap is folded down.
While such prior proposals can provide effective structures for allowing access to the bottom of the containers, they require a number of extra steps in the formation of the carton, or provide a carton that is weaker than desirable during shipment.
According to the present invention, a carton, a method of constructing a carton, and a method of unpacking a carton, are provided which have advantages over a number of prior art proposals. According to the present invention, it is possible to provide for the ready unpacking of the bottom of a deep carton while requiring only a few minor additional operations in the manufacture of the carton, and while maximizing carton integrity during transportation. That is, the mechanisms that are utilized for facilitating the carton bottom unpacking do not substantially weaken the structural integrity of the carton when it is used for its primary goods-transporting purpose.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cardboard carton is provided. While in the present specification and claims the carton will be described as having a "cardboard" construction, it is to be understood that the term "cardboard" is used in a broad sense, and includes paperboard and fiberboard, corrugated or uncorrugated, and like conventional carton materials.
One aspect of the invention relates to a cardboard container of generally a rectangular parallepiped shape, comprising four side panels defining the walls of the parallepiped and having a top and a bottom, and connected together at generally vertically extending corners and having a bottom. Means are provided defining a line of separation at least the corners on opposite sides of one of the panels, the lines of separation in the corners being adjacent, but spaced from, the top of the panel and the lines of separation having sufficient length so that upon impacting or cutting the portions of the corners above the lines of separation the upper portion of the side panel may be readily detached at said corners, and folded over to allow ready access to the bottom interior of the parallepiped. The lines of separation preferably are through-extending slits, but may also be perforations. For a typical construction for a deep carton, the lines of separation start at a point about one to four inches from the top of the carton, and extend several inches down toward the central portion of the carton. It is also desirable to provide a horizontal score line in the panel between the lines of separation. The horizontal score line preferably is at the bottoms of the lines of separation, and provides for easy folding over of the side panel when it is desired to unpack the bottom of the carton.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of constructing a cardboard generally rectangular parallepiped shaped container having four side panels, and a bottom, so that at least one of said side panels may be readily bent over from a top portion thereof to allow access to the bottom interior of the container. The method comprises the step of defining lines of separation in two adjacent corners, on opposite sides of the same panel, the lines of separation extending from a point near, but spaced from, the top of the corner to a more central point of the corner, spaced a relatively large distance from the bottom of the container. The step of defining the lines of separation may be practiced by defining through extending slits, or perforations, and preferably the step of defining a horizontal score line in the side panel between the lines of separation is also provided.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of opening a cardboard carton having a generally-rectangular parallepiped shape with four side panels and corners interconnecting the side panels, each side panel being defined by two adjacent vertically-extending corners, the carton having a top and a bottom, and lines of separation in a pair of adjacent corners, the lines of separation near, but spaced from, the top of the carton so that adjacent side panels are connected at the corner above said lines of separation by a connecting portion. The method comprises the steps of opening up the top of the carton, unpacking articles from the upper portions of the carton, severing the connecting portions at the top of the carton, folding down the side panel at a horizontal portion at the bottom of the lines of separation, and unloading the bottom of the carton. The step of severing the connecting portions may be practiced by a worker impacting the connecting portions with his/her hands, or by cutting them with a blade, or even tearing up from the lines of separation (especially where the lines of separation are through-extending slits). The folding over step may be practiced at a horizontal score line in the panel being folded over.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple, inexpensive, yet effective transportation of goods in deep cardboard cartons, and the ready unloading of the bottoms of the cartons. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.